


Meeting The In-laws

by ashtraythief



Series: Underneath 'verse [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Crimes & Criminals, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Meeting the Parents, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: Vincent Padalecki was not keen on meeting his son’s boyfriend, but it was time. Jensen Campbell was not what he expected.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Underneath 'verse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/161699
Comments: 61
Kudos: 301





	Meeting The In-laws

**Author's Note:**

> For the underneath prompt meme, several people asked for Jensen meeting Jared’s dad/family. I was a little surprised by it, but I always meant to write it so this was a nice opportunity.
> 
> This takes place a couple of months after the main story.
> 
> As always, many thanks to ilikaicalie and masja_17 who are fantastic betas, even in these trying times. 
> 
> I know times right now are not great for a lot of people, hope you're all hanging in there. Hopefully, this can bring you a brief moment of joy. Stay sane and safe, everyone <3

Magda made steak and potatoes. When Vincent came into the kitchen, her brown curls were neatly rolled up in one of those pin things at the back of her head and she’d put on her white and red polka-dotted apron.

She mixed the marinade for the steaks and shot Vincent a worried look. “Jared’s boyfriend isn’t one of those vegetarians, is he?”

Vincent had no idea. He tried not to imagine what kind of guy Jared’s boyfriend was, exactly. He didn’t even want to spend an evening talking to a man who affectedly waved his hands around, talked with a lisp, and called everyone sugar.

“If he is, he can eat potatoes.”

Pensive, Magda tapped a spoon against her mouth. “I think I’m going to make green beans too, just to be safe.”

She was a good woman. Vincent had never really fallen in love again, after Sarah’s death, but he didn’t want to be lonely. And he couldn’t keep house for shit. Magda was a resolute woman, a good cook, and still spry in the sheets, despite only being ten years younger than him. He couldn’t complain. And she was much more okay with Jared and his boyfriend.

Vincent snorted. He’d never understood his younger son’s sexuality.

When Jared was in high school, he’d just thought the boy was a late bloomer, closed off and angry after Sarah’s death. When Jared had left for college in California, Vincent was surprised. Jared had never said a word to him about applying, least of all to colleges out of state. Then Jared had sent all kinds of stolen merchandise back to Chicago and made long-distance introductions to new criminal networks. Vincent had been even more surprised but had gone along with it. He hadn’t planned on growing the business like that, but he wasn’t going to say no to the opportunity either. When Jared came back with his own people and a bunch of business contacts, he told Vincent he was going to run his own crew. He was willing to work together and let Vincent be the head of his business as long as he went along with Jared’s overall plans. And Vincent had realized then that he didn’t know his youngest son at all.

Daniel had scoffed and said Jared would come crawling back for help within a few weeks. This wasn’t high school anymore, and his weird California people wouldn’t be able to cut it in Chicago. Except they did.

Then Daniel told him that people were talking. That Jared was a homosexual.

Vincent called Jared for Sunday dinner and told him to mind the rumors. He expected anything but Jared’s admission that the rumors were true and that he had no interest in hiding it.

“But you’re not gay,” Vincent said, confused.

Jared leaned back and spread his hands out almost apologetically. Almost. “Yeah, I am.”

Vincent waved at Jared’s outfit; sensible blue jeans and a gray sweater with an expensive silver watch set in a broad, dark leather band, then at the tumbler of whiskey he was drinking. “But…”

Jared raised a sardonic eyebrow. “What? I don’t look gay? Because I don’t wear skin-tight pink shirts and drink fruity cocktails?” He scoffed. “You do know those are dumb stereotypes, right?”

Vincent opened his mouth, but Jared didn’t let him speak.

“I’m not saying there aren’t men who behave like that. But definitely not all of us.” Jared smiled sardonically. “There are still a lot who are in the closet, especially in our line of work. And you have no idea who they are. But I’m not going to live like that. And anybody who has a problem with that is going to get what’s coming to them.”

Vincent shook his head. “You’re making life more difficult for yourself.”

Jared’s eyes were hard. “I don’t care.”

And that had been that.

Vincent had listened to the rumors, but Jared was doing fine. Despite Daniel’s prediction, Jared didn’t come running for help and protection. As a matter of fact, he was the one who helped their operation grow. Daniel never had the head for it; he had the same temper as Jared, but he’d never managed to tame it. He was in and out of jail and Vincent was only waiting for the day when his inevitable third strike would put Daniel away for a long, long time.

When Jared took over the city, he told Vincent the plan the week before and asked him what he wanted his role to be, after. It was a courtesy, from a son to his father, but Vincent heard Jared’s demand, the order to accept one of Jared’s people in his business, to grow and restructure it according to Jared’s plan.

Any ambition Vincent ever had was long gone. He’d never had the best head for business—Sarah had always been the smart one—and so Vincent let Jared take over.

He still did his job, played his part, but he knew who held the power. He was proud of his son, but it hurt too. Every time he looked at Jared, every time he saw him make a deal, saw him make a power play, he was reminded of Sarah. She’d always worked behind the scenes, but her advice had guided many of Vincent’s deals. She’d been smart. Cunning. Jared was just like her that way.

But there was a darkness in him too, that Vincent remembered from his own father. Daniel had it as well, that explosive, clouding anger. Jared had mastered it and tamed it into a cold deadliness that had led him to become the boy king of Chicago.

And then, when his place was secure, when people bowed and paid their dues and no one dared to infringe on his turf, he suddenly had a boyfriend. A few of Vincent’s partners asked him about it, but he couldn’t tell them more than what Jared had told him. Jensen—and what kind of sissy name was Jensen?—was an art thief. Of course. Vincent imagined him wearing scarves and earrings. Vincent tried not to let anyone see what he thought about that.

But he was also morbidly curious, and from the way Jared’s voice had gotten cold when Vincent’s reaction to the boyfriend news had been less than enthusiastic, Vincent knew he needed to make amends. So he suggested that Jared bring this Jensen over for Thanksgiving. As a gesture of goodwill. But then Daniel had gotten arrested.

That had been almost half a year ago. Jared hadn’t been very keen on introducing Jensen, and Vincent had not been keen on meeting him and having to fake polite approval in the first place, so he let it slide.

Especially after he heard the story of how Jared had killed a thief who had kidnapped Jensen. Of course, the little art thief couldn’t take care of himself and became a liability. And Jared was apparently whipped enough to blow up a warehouse and very publicly execute three men to save him. If Jared wanted to go the lovey-dovey family route that was one thing, but he needed someone resolute at his side, someone people would respect. Someone who could host a dinner, make peace, ask for mercy or death, someone who could play the game of power and business. This Jensen didn’t seem to be any of that. When Jared had dealt with the Latino street gang that had moved into Chicago, what had his art thief done then? And he wouldn’t even be able to give Jared heirs.

It wasn’t that Vincent hated it, per se; he just didn’t get it. How Jared could want one of those dainty, effeminate musical lovers was beyond him, but he also didn’t want to destroy his relationship with his son.

So he’d invited Jared again to bring his boyfriend. Jared agreed and Vincent asked Magda to make a nice home-cooked dinner and practiced a friendly smile in the mirror.

When they finally arrived, Jensen Campbell was not at all what Vincent had expected.

He was tall and broad-shouldered. He didn’t look that way next to Jared, of course—no one did—but when Jensen stood next to Magda, who was reasonably tall for a woman and had some meat on her bones, Vincent realized that Jensen had muscular arms and shoulders and strong hands. He didn’t look dainty at all.

“What do you do to stay in shape?” Vincent asked him at the dinner table. “You work out with Jared?”

“I swim, I go running with the dogs sometimes,” Jensen said, “and to the gym.” He wiggled his fingers. “Takes some strength to hang off a windowsill.”

Vincent supposed it did.

Jensen was definitely attractive. Vincent had expected that. But he wasn’t effeminate and prissy. He had a three-day stubble and a sharp jawline. His mouth and his eyelashes were kind of girly, but he looked more like a movie star from one of those rom-coms Magda made him watch on the Hallmark channel than one of those thin fashion designers. Vincent had just assumed Jensen would be the girl in the relationship, but now that he’d seen Jensen he couldn’t push the thought away that maybe—but surely Jared wouldn’t just bend over—viciously, Vincent forced himself to stop this train of thought.

“So, Jensen,” Vincent started after they’d all gotten a serving of food and both Jared and Jensen had praised Magda’s cooking. “What exactly is it that you do?”

“Dad.” Jared’s voice wasn’t unfriendly, but there was a warning in there.

Jensen ignored him. “I’m an art expert,” Jensen said with a wink. “I do appraisals and security consultations.”

“Yeah, I heard something about that.” Slowly, Vincent cut a piece off his steak. “You’ve been in the business long?”

Jared was glaring now and put down his silverware. “Dad.”

Jensen just laughed and put a hand on Jared’s arm. “Relax. This is the normal new boyfriend interrogation.”

Jensen was teasing, but there was something hard in his voice that told Vincent he wouldn’t be pushed around.

“It’s a time-honored tradition,” Jensen continued to Jared. Then he turned back to Vincent. “You could say I discovered my love for it in my first year of college. It was… a much more lucrative career than racking up student loans. I worked on the East Coast for a while, but, well, I had a conflict with my boss, so I went to Europe for a few years. Worked. Traveled. I came back to the states a little over a year ago. Chicago was only supposed to be a pit stop, but…” He trailed off and looked over at Jared with a smile that was disgustingly sappy.

Jared watched Jensen with a fondness Vincent rarely saw on his face. It was a good look on his son, he realized.

“That’s so romantic,” Magda cut in when Vincent didn’t say anything. “So, how did you two meet? Vincent was very vague.”

“That’s because Jared was very vague,” Vincent defended himself. He was curious too. When he’d asked Jared, all he’d gotten was a “we met, I asked him out,” and he had a feeling that was not the whole story. Not now that he’d met Jensen.

Jensen grinned. “Well, I can understand why Jared doesn’t like telling the story.”

Jared shot Jensen an angry glare, but it was lacking heat.

“Surely we can tell your family, babe,” Jensen said.

Vincent grimaced at the endearment. Jared caught it, his face hardening.

“I don’t think so. Let’s just eat before it gets cold.”

So that we can leave, he didn’t say, but Vincent heard it anyway. Vincent pursed his lips and wanted to make a comment about how it was just fucking strange hearing another man calling his son ‘babe,’ but Jensen deliberately ignored the tension, and turned to Magda.

“Well, I was in town for a job. Security circumvention and acquisition.”

“Jensen—”

But Jensen just patted Jared’s hand and shushed him. And Jared let him. Well. If Victor had any doubt that his son was absolutely whipped, he had proof now.

“So I was hired by one of Jared’s rivals to steal a painting from Jared’s office.”

“But you couldn’t,” Magda supplied. She had a very healthy respect for Jared’s business even if she wasn’t keen on the details. Magda came from an old mob family, she knew the score.

“Please.” Jensen spread his arms. “I’m Jensen Campbell. Jared’s security didn’t stand a chance.”

Vincent’s eyebrows shot up. Talk like that could get a man killed. But Jared didn’t even blink. Apparently, he didn’t mind Jensen’s cockiness.

“How could I know that someone would be insane enough to rappel down a building to get into my office?” Jared asked, slightly exasperated but with a healthy dose of adoration in his voice.

“I do that stuff for fun.” Jensen grinned. “Anyway, my employer at the time was not as confidential as we had agreed upon and Jared was, of course, very interested in who had taken his painting.”

“I was a little put-out,” Jared said.

“A little?” Jensen raised a sharp eyebrow. “It’s a good thing Harley fell in love with me before you did.”

Jared grinned. “Well, he is an excellent judge of character.”

“Certainly better than you are.” Jensen snorted.

The disrespect was unbelievable.

“Anyway,” Jensen continued airily, “he asked me out after he’d insulted me and basically threatened my life. And then he was surprised when I said no.” He shot Magda a ‘can you believe it?’ look.

Vincent could not. He couldn’t believe any of this. Jensen had stolen from his son and he had let him live? He looked at Jared incredulously, but Jared was still watching Jensen like he hung the moon. Jensen must be an incredible lay.

“Men,” Magda said exasperated.

“Exactly.” Jensen pointed his fork at her. “But we did come to a business agreement, and because Jared actually made an effort, I agreed to go on a date with him.”

“What a lovely happy ending,” Magda said.

Jared snorted. “I wish. Jensen here is the most contradictory person on the planet—”

“Hey!” Jensen slapped Jared’s arm and Jared just gripped his hand to still his movement.

“—and he left again.”

“I came back, didn’t I?”

Jared’s smile was smug. “Yeah. Couldn’t stay away.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Oh my God, I don’t know why I love you, you arrogant ass.”

Magda laughed in delight. Jared and Jensen were grinning at each other, love in their eyes, and it hit Vincent where he’d seen that expression. On Sarah’s face, whenever he’d told her that it was a good thing she was so pretty because her mac and cheese was horrible.

Then Jensen looked away from Jared and asked how Vincent and Magda had met and Magda launched into the tale of a dinner with the Russian mob where Vincent had been the only gentleman at the table.

After dinner, Jensen helped Magda with the dishes even though she tried to shoo him out of the kitchen, but Jensen just shot Jared a look and helped her with the coffee anyway.

Vincent raised his brows at Jared.

“So,” his son asked. “Verdict?”

“Not what I expected.”

“What did you expect?”

Vincent shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Jared’s expression told him he wasn’t happy. “Yeah, well, no one else has a problem with us.”

“No one dares to say it out loud, there’s a difference.”

Jared crossed his arms over his chest. “What does it matter what a bunch of homophobic assholes think?”

“You run a _family_ ,” Vincent said. “There’s a reason we call it that. The wives might work in the background, but they give you a respected peaceful space. They network, they intercede, they smooth ruffled feathers. They help keep the violence to an acceptable level.” Vincent huffed. “What does your art thief do, besides getting himself into trouble?”

Jared drew in a deep breath and Vincent could see his son holding on to his anger. It was probably fifty-fifty whether Jared would hit something.

“I don’t have to justify myself to you,” Jared ground out. “My relationship is my business. But just so you know, when I was at a standstill negotiating with Enrico, the head of the La13 street gang, it was Jensen who found the solution.”

Vincent drew back in surprise.

“Yeah. He might be a thief, and he might not like my business all that much, but he’s sharp and he has a scary reputation.” Jared huffed. “So he’ll never be a traditional mob wife, so what? That’s not how I run my business anyway. That’s not the kind of family we are.”

Vincent sighed. “If you say so.”

From the kitchen, he heard laughter. Clearly, his girlfriend and his son’s boyfriend were having a good time. When they emerged with the coffee and the cookies Magda had baked, Jensen was still smiling and Magda had a rosy flush on her cheeks. Jensen certainly was a charmer. And he did seem to know where his place was in the relationship, even if he was brasher than a mob wife should be.

“Help me get the whiskey,” Vincent said to Jared and stood.

Jared followed him into the study.

“At least he knows where his place is during a business dinner,” Vincent said and looked toward the kitchen.

Horror flitted across Jared’s face, so quickly Vincent wasn’t sure he’d seen it. “Do not say that to Jensen’s face,” Jared said with emphasis.

Vincent snorted. “I still don’t get it. No one would say anything if you fucked him on the side. But to make him your _boyfriend_? What, does he have a golden ass?”

“Fuck you,” Jared shot back, face contorted in anger. “You have no idea what you’re talking about.

Placatingly, Vincent raised his hands. “Maybe. But I also don’t want to know. I don’t want to think about it.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Jared said bitterly. “I don’t want to tell you anything.”

“Yeah, you never really did,” Vincent said softly. Jared’s eyes widened in surprise. Vincent continued. “I’m glad he helped out with the Latinos and he does seem to know what he’s doing.” Vincent nodded toward the dining room. Magda was laughing again.

Jared looked at him evenly.

“I still think you’re setting yourself up for a world of hurt,” Vincent said. “The gay thing is not going to help with business and he seems a little flighty.”

Jared’s face darkened, but he didn’t deny it. Clearly, Vincent had hit a nerve.

“But I hope you’re happy,” Vincent said.

Jared pressed his lips together into a thin line. But he took the bottle off the shelf. “I am.” His voice was clipped, but he was calm. “I expect you to never say any of this where anyone could hear, least of all Jensen.”

“Of course not,” Vincent said. “I will also never say this to you again.”

Jared gave him one jerky nod, then turned toward the living room.

Vincent picked up two glasses and followed Jared back to where Jensen was chatting animatedly with Magda. Well, at least those two got along.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on tumblr [here](http://ashtraythief.tumblr.com/) and on twitter [here.](https://twitter.com/ashtraythief) My ask box is always open.


End file.
